Odin
Odin, known as the Allfather and Father of Asgard, is the King of Asgard, husband of Frigga, father of Thor, and adoptive father of Loki. During the ancient times, he was worshiped as the god of wisdom by the inhabitants of Earth. Profile and Stats Name: Odin Alias: Allfather Odin, Father of Asgard Classification: Asgardian, Norse God Gender: Male Age: 2000+ Height: 206 cm (6'9") Weight: 295 kg (650 lbs.) Affiliation: Asgard Status: Alive Voice Actor: Frank Welker Power Ranking *'Class': World Primes *'Attack Potency': At least Large Mountain level *'Speed': High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class G *'Striking Strength': At least Class PJ *'Durability': At least Large Mountain level *'Stamina': God-like *'Range': Several Dozen Kilometers *'Intelligence': At least Normal, much higher Appearance Personality Odin is a patient, just, and wise king. He strives to maintain the peace between the Nine Realms and is thoughtful of the lives of the innocent. Despite his enemies warring against him, he is compassionate enough to not seek the obliteration of the innocents of the opposing force. He even adopted Loki, the abandoned son of his old foe, and raised and loved him as his own son. Nevertheless, Odin is firm in his rule and does not hesitate to mete justice on those who threaten the peace; even if it is his own sons. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Asgardian Physiology: As an Asgardian, Odin has superhuman abilities. *'Superhuman Strength': In spite of his advanced age Odin was much stronger than most Asgardians, near the time of his death he could lift 60 tons, where an average Asgardian male can lift 30 tons. He's also able to augment his strength to even greater heights by tapping into the Odin Force. *'Superhuman Speed': Odin, despite his age, was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete capable of speeds rivaling most superhuman's and Mages'. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Odin's reflexes, were much more superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Agility': Odin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination, were far superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Endurance': Odin's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human, and most other Asgardians. As a result, he possessed superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He could exert himself at peak capacity for months before fatigue would begin to impair him. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue': Odin's skin, muscle, and bone tissues were about 3 times as dense as those of a human beings, this contributes, in part, to Odin's superhuman strength and weight. *'Superhuman Durability': Odin's body was considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being, or even most other Asgardians for that matter. Odin's body was capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts from immensely powerful beings without sustaining injury, however, though to what extent is unknown. *'Accelerated Healing': Like all other Asgardians it was possible to injure Odin, but he recovered from injury with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency, Odin was capable of regenerating massive tissue damage or loss to a degree far beyond that of most other Asgardians, even of being able to regenerate missing limbs and organs, faster and with much more efficiency. Odins healing powers were far superior to all other Asgardian Gods. **'Longevity': Odin, like all Asgardians, was extremely long-lived, although not truly immortal as some other god pantheons. However, Odin still aged at a pace much slower than human beings. He was also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Odinforce: Odin was capable of manipulating vast amounts of magical energy, referred to as the Odin Power, the Odin Force or the Odinsource, for a number of purposes. With this power, Odin was capable of magical feats such as transporting the entire human race to an alternate dimension, casting foes into deep space with a thought, read minds from across even dimensions, projecting force blasts, manipulate matter for a number of purposes, erecting nigh impenetrable force fields, barriers which can shield entire cities, altering size, endowing people or objects with powers, and compressing the population of an entire planet into a single being. God of Wisdom: Vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom, considered to be his most powerful weapon. *'Leadership Skills': Odin is the all-powerful ruler of Asgard and the guardian of the Nine Realms. As such, he is wise and honorable. He is dedicated to using his power for keeping the peace between the Nine Realms. He believes in being responsible (in terms of being careful and responsible for your actions), duty (in terms of the protection of and keeping the peace between the Nine Realms) and honor (always being a man of his word). However, when angered or upset, he can be very stern to the point of ruthlessness when necessary. *'Master Tactician': His thousands of years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician which could possibly win him many battles. Master Combatant: Odin is a master hand-to-hand combatant and close-quarters combatant. During multiple battles against Frost Giants since Norse mythology, he casually killed multiple of the race with relative ease. Weaknesses * Equipment Gungnir (The Spear of Heaven): Odin's primary weapon, which was made of Uru, a metal unique to the dimension of Asgard. The origin of this three-pronged spear was unknown. Odin enchanted the spear to return to his hand when thrown. Gungnir had no powers on its own; rather, it served as a conduit through which Odin could channel his Odinforce. Relationships * Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Asgardians Category:Supporting Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:World Primes